


Red, White, And Blake

by Meowes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowes/pseuds/Meowes
Summary: Blake has a hopeless crush on Ruby. What happens when Weiss gets thrown into the mix?





	1. Movie Date

Blake leaned back in the seat of her car, letting out a sigh as she looked at her scroll. 

8:45 PM

Weiss and Ruby were supposed to show up half an hour ago, their movie was at 9:00. She was about to text them when all of a sudden, a mass of red and black opened her door and jumped into the passenger seat, startling the young faunus.

"Hi Blake~!"

Blake couldn't believe her eyes, she couldn't believe she was actually here. She couldn't hold herself back and quickly hung onto the red leader. A quiet chuckle came from Ruby, Blake quickly scrambled away from the rose scented girl, trying to regain her composure.

"Hello Ruby."

Ruby flashed a dumb smile at her and Blake returned it with a half smile.

"Where is Weiss, Ruby?"

The brunette's eyes shot open as if she just remembered something.

"Oh! She already went inside and got us seats. You know her, always wanting to be prepared."

Blake chuckled a bit, yes that is the mannerisms of the heiress. The faunus girl turned off the engine of her car.

"Well we should head inside then."

Both girls got out of the car and started to head inside the theatre. Blake couldn't help but stare at the younger girl as she skipped slightly towards the building. She was wearing a dark red hoodie with a black tank top underneath, some dark ripped jeans and red vans. 

She's way too cute to be real.. and those jeans are making that cute little ass so-

Blake mentally smacked herself, shaking her head a bit. Yes it was true that Blake had a huge hopeless crush for Ruby, she just couldn't help it. Ruby was too cute for her, too cute for anyone. When Ruby first walked into her life, she knew no one else could compare to her. She's dorky, short, and sometimes kinda loud, but all those things made her that much better. As they walked into theater, they saw the white-haired heiress rapidly tapping her foot impatiently.

"It took you long enough!"

Ruby chuckled while Blake flashed a wry smile.

"Hello Princess, you're looking as dapper as ever."

The faunus said with her trademark wit, she was wearing her white button up coat with black buttons accentuating the white, along with expensive black pants with the schnee dust logo on the back pocket, with of course, all white wedges.   
"Hello to you too Blake. You're dressed nicely yourself."

Blake was wearing an untucked black dress shirt with short sleeves, regular blue skinny jeans and black dress shoes. She chuckled a bit at Weiss’ complement and gazed towards the snack bar. Her eyes staring hungrily at the freshly made popcorn.

“Do you think we could get some snacks before we head in?”

The silver haired girl scoffed;

“What, and risk our seats getting taken?! We should go get our seats now and just eat somewhere afterwards!”

Ruby put a hand on Weiss’ shoulder, flashing the heiress a dumb smile;

“Chill out Ice Queen, go save our seats, Blake and I will get some snacks.”

Weiss huffed at the accursed name that they call her sometimes, and walked off to the theatre. As Ruby watched her go, Blake was already moving to the concession stand to get in line. She was quickly joined by the young brunette who stood next to her. Ruby smiled and gingerly grasped Blake’s hand, causing the faunus’ eyes to shoot open. A blush forming on her face.

“Cmon Blake~ Let’s get some snacks for the Princess.” 

The scythe-wielder chuckled a bit, pulling the amber eyed girl along with her towards the concession stand. Blake couldn’t think straight, Ruby was holding her hand.   
Ruby was holding her hand.  
She stood there in line, the blush still apparent on her face, looking over to the shorter girl who was humming a song to herself. She couldn’t help but smile at how small and innocent the younger girl was. They got to the front of the line and the only thing Blake could concentrate on was Ruby. The way her eyes sparkled when she eyed all the candy for sale, her adorable brunette hair bouncing slightly during her talking mannerisms. Blake found herself hopelessly daydreaming about doing all sorts of things with the young girl, Kissing her, Hugging her, Pinning her against the wa-  
Blake mentally smacked herself again, forcing her back into reality. Ruby had just finished buying the assortment of candy with some drinks for her, Blake, and Weiss. She put them all on a convenient movie snack tray and held it in her hands. 

“Okay! Let’s go~” 

Said the brunette, her eyes grazing over the beauty that was all the sweets she bought, presumably, for her. They both started walking towards the theatre room.  
“Alright, you’re not eating all that by yourself though.”  
Blake chipped in, seeing the shocked expression on Ruby’s face.

“Whaaaaat? But-But-But-”

Blake almost had a heart attack from Ruby’s adorable protest. She had to turn away from Ruby to risk anymore damage to her heart.

“Y-You’re going to at least share some with me and Weiss.”

Ruby’s eyes narrowed for a second at Blake, then she relaxed them, continuing to walk towards the theatre room.   
~♥~  
The three girls were all engrossed in the film, Weiss sat straight up and in correct posture, trying to maintain her heiress image. Ruby was a bit on the edge of her seat, eating out of a bag of candy, eyes locked on the screen. Blake..wasn’t watching the movie that much. Most of the time she was stealing glances over at Ruby. Loving her reactions to certain parts of the movie.   
No more than ten minutes go by when the heiress fell asleep in her correct posture. Supposedly from boredom. Ruby looked over to her and chuckled, she couldn’t believe that she actually fell asleep. Then, a thought came to the brunette. She looked over at Blake who was trying her best to show that she wasn’t looking at her. Ruby may be a bit slow, but she wasn’t a fool, she knew how Blake felt about her. And what she was about to do, may just make her day, maybe even her year. She got up slowly, scooted over to Blake and quickly plopped down in her lap. The faunus almost squealed out loud, covering her mouth quickly to suppress the noise. The young leader leaned back into the girl, humming in content. So many emotions and thoughts were going through Blake, she had completely lost her cool and collected composure and if Ruby hadn’t been in her lap, she would’ve ran out of the theatre. Ruby looked up at Blake, gently running her fingers along her jawline, she kept her voice to a whisper;

“Like a dream come true huh Blake?”

The amber eyes of the faunus widened even more at the scythe-wielders statement.

“W-What do you mean..? R-Ruby?”

Ruby chuckled at the now completely fractured girl. She gently placed both of her hands against her face, bringing it over to face hers.

“Don’t think I don’t know~ I saw the way you look at me, you’re so cute~”

Blake blushed profusely at those words, her ears shooting up through her black ribbon bow. 

“R-Ruby I-”

Her next words were lost as another pair of lips stopped her from speaking. The kiss was short, but to Blake it felt like the world had stopped when those pair of lips met hers. She looked into the half lidded silver eyes of the younger girl.

“Yeah, you like me, I know. I do too..” 

Blake couldn’t help but smile and wrapped the girl around in a tight hug. Ruby was happy to return the sentiment, hugging the faunus girl tightly.

“I..I guess I couldn’t hide it well enough..”

Ruby giggled, making Blake’s heart flutter.

“You guess? It was so obvious even Jaune could’ve figured it out.” 

The black haired girl chuckled and buried her face in Ruby’s neck, sighing in content. 

“Hey..”

The scythe-wielder’s husked whisper sent chills through Blake. 

“You can touch.. If you want..?”

Blake froze. She.. didn’t mean what she thought she meant right? Leaning back up to face Ruby’s face, the younger girl had a loving look on her face, her silver eyes almost glowing in the dimly lit theatre room.

“W-What do you mean..?”

Blake hated that she could easily make her lose her calm and collected nature, but she didn’t really care, because it was her. She was the only one she would comfortably break out of that nature she tries so hard to keep with. Blake then had to cover her hand once again to try to withhold any obscene noises as the brunette softly sunk her teeth into the faunus. 

“Mmmnn..”

Ruby was a little shocked at how extremely attracting Blake's beautiful noises were, she wanted so much more of them. She started to softly nibble on the supple skin, causing more of those sweet muffled noises to come from the former White Fang member.

“Rubyy..”

The faunus girl softly moaned her name, pulling the girl as close as she could. Just as Ruby was about to trail her hands down her chest, the lights came up and Ruby scrambled to get back into her seat. Blake was left very perplexed and with a slight mark on her lower neck. She quickly shook her head, trying to regain her composure and started to walk out of the theatre behind Ruby and Weiss.   
~♥~  
They all made their way outside, Ruby and Weiss walking side by side in front of Blake.

“Ugh, that movie was barely tolerable. Why do you like those movies anyway Ruby?”

Weiss scoffed and glanced annoyingly at the smaller girl. Ruby just looked her way and laughed.

“Yeah! You fell asleep halfway through it!”

Weiss’ face turned red at the thought of two of her friends seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

“Y-You dolt! Why didn’t you wake me up??”

“Well you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to~!”

Blake watched both of them converse as she was still dumbfounded at what happened in that theatre. What could this mean for her relationship with Ruby? Are they a couple now? There was so many questions that needed answers she found herself standing still and falling behind Ruby and Weiss even more. 

“Blake!”

The faunus was ripped from her thoughts when the brunette yelled to her. 

“Weiss can’t take me home, can I catch a ride with you?”

Blake’s heart fluttered again that she could spend more time with Ruby alone.

“Sure thing!”  
The black haired girl smiled and she started to catch up with them, until parting ways with the heiress and entering their own cars. Blake just found herself staring at the steering wheel, contemplating what to say to her.

“Blake..? Are you okay?”

“Uhm, Y-Yeah. I’m okay.

Ruby’s eyes narrowed, obviously seeing through her terrible attempt at a lie.

“No something’s on your mind. Was it what happened between us?”

Blake sighed in defeat, turning to face the brunette.

“Yeah, that’s exactly it actually. What does this make us Ruby? Was that just a spur of the moment thing..? Or was it something more..?”

Her eyes slowly drifted away from Ruby’s silver, thoughts coming to her that she may not even like her, just wanting to play with her emotions. Ruby’s hand carefully took Blake’s, gripping it lovingly.

“I..I said I liked you too.. Didn’t I?”

Blake’s heart warmed at the reassuring words, gripping Ruby’s hand with the same intensity. 

“You didn’t.. Have any problems..k-kissing me or anything? Am I bad at it..?”

Ruby chuckled and put her hand on the faunus’ cheek.

“Of course not Blake. In fact you’re actually a very good kisser..”

With that, Blake took that extremely well timed moment to lean in and kiss the scythe-wielder. It was a much longer, more passionate kiss this time. Their hands finding their way around each other’s back, pulling them as close as possible with the now very obstructive middle console between them. Ruby was the one to break the kiss, leaning her forehead against Blake’s. Her breath tickling the black haired girl’s neck. 

“Yeah.. I don’t have a problem kissing you or Weiss..”

Blake pulled away rather quickly, eyes wide at what came from the younger girl.

“Wait Weiss? Are you two dating?”

Blake couldn’t believe this, someone else had taken her sweet little rose away from her. Anger was slowly rising in the faunus, she just didn’t want to believe any of this.

“Uh-Yeah.. Weiss expressed her feelings for me and I reciprocated them, but for the sake of her image as a heiress, she doesn’t want to and can’t date. And that’s okay! Also I may have told her my feelings for you and she seemed to be okay with it… Sooo..”

So many thoughts and emotions ran through the faunus. Will she have to share Ruby? Is this going to be their relationship? Even though with all those thoughts, she is more than happy to do anything for the adorable brunette.


	2. Sleepover

Blake could barely focus on the road, most of that focus was on the sweet hums coming from the girl beside her. The radio softly played the music coming from Ruby's scroll. It was Punk Rock, not particularly Blake's favorite, but she tolerated it. Soon enough, she pulled into Ruby's driveway of her small but comfy looking house. Blake shifted the car in park and the only sound that was made was the wrr of the engine. They sat in that silence for a while, both girls were thinking of what to say to the other. Ruby was the first to speak.

"Well.. Thanks for driving me home Blake. I'll see you later!"

She opened the door to get out and was stopped by a tightly gripped hand on her forearm. The brunette looked back to see the faunus looking down, her hair draped over her face.

"Ruby..?"

She spoke softly, almost in a whisper.

"What is it Blake..?"

Ruby sat back down in the passenger seat, turning her full attention to the raven-haired girl.

"C-Can I stay with you tonight..Please..?"

Blake cursed herself for stuttering, but she wanted-no, needed- to stay with Ruby. To have her all to herself. She knew it was selfish of her, but this would probably be her only chance to be alone with the adorable scythe-wielder. Ruby softened up, smiling lovingly, she placed a hand on Blake's face and turned it towards her. Blake's eyes were widened in slight shock at the sudden touch, then Ruby planted a soft brief kiss on her lips. She met those dazzling amber eyes of hers and put all her love and care into her next few words.

"Of course Blake, anything for you."

Blake's eyes sparkled at the statement. An adorable kitty smile forming on her face, this was most likely the happiest she's ever been in a long time. She'll get more time to spend alone with her little rose. Nothing could be better.

"Heheh.. Alright kitten. Let's head inside already~"

Blake blushed at the sudden pet name, but a smile still present on her face. She cut off the engine and she followed Ruby inside. The thought of her and Weiss popped back into her mind, and her smile faltered slightly. She would have to have a proper conversation about it with Ruby later. Right now, she just wanted her all to herself.

~♥~

"You sure you'll be okay in here?"

Ruby said to the faunus girl sitting on her bed. Blake was freshly showered and borrowed some oversized pajamas that Ruby had for her to sleep in.

"Yes Ruby, I'll be fine."

She actually couldn't wait for Ruby to go take her shower, the smell of her was attached to everything in the room and if she didn't leave soon she might just lose it. Ruby flashed her a smile and closed the door to the bathroom. Right when she did, Blake practically flopped onto Ruby's bed, taking in her scent while gripping the covers.

"Hnn..Rubyy…"

She quickly snatched one of the many pillows on her bed, holding it close to her chest. Her trademark rose petal scent mixed with the strawberry shampoo she uses smelt heavenly to the faunus. That burning in her loins only strengthened with every inhale, causing her to to start slowly rubbing her legs together.

Haah.. Am I really going to do this..?

She glanced at the bathroom door, still hearing the faint sound of the shower head spewing water. After having confirmed that the shower was on, she slowly untied her black ribbon bow, letting her cat ears breath the cold air of the room. Then her fingers trailed down her side to her waistband, imagining that it were Ruby's fingers teasing her like this.

Yes.. Yes I'm going to do this. When am I ever going to get another time to do something like this? Especially on.. Ruby's bed..with.. Ruby's scent.. Oh gods I think I'm going crazy..

Her fingers dipped beneath her waistband and she shivered, feeling her cold fingers run against her moistened folds.

"Nnn..shit.."

Blake was surprised at herself for using such foul language but couldn't care at the moment. She was doing this unspeakable act in Ruby's Room. If she got caught she would probably die of embarrassment, but at the same time, it excited her even more even if she didn't want to believe it. She held the pillow close and slowly inserted a finger inside her kitten, a long muffled moan going into the pillow. All she could think of was Ruby, her fingers defiling her in this way, whispering obscene things into her ear, playing with her cat ears. She desired to do these things with the girl. Blake inserted another finger and started to move both of them inside her. Another mewl came from her into the pillow, shutting her eyes tight and giving into the pleasure.

"R-Ruuubyyy~...Mmewwwlll…"

She blushed brightly at the sudden meow she made. How dehumanizing of her to do such a thing. But again, she couldn't care, and she would be happy to make such a noise again for her sweet little rose. Blake's mind was slowly going blank, the only thing on it being Ruby and all the thoughts she was having about her. Her fingers started to move faster, imagining Ruby being dominant with her and pleasuring her with how she wanted to. Bundles of moans and mewls came from the raven-haired kitty as she defiled herself on her crush's bed. The faunus' climax was coming closer and closer with each thrust of her fingers, she was filled with pure ecstasy.

Then the shower turned off.

Blake froze, leaning up quickly and staring towards the door.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!

She scrambled to make herself look presentable, cleaning off her fingers with her pants, fixing her hair, and praying she didn't have a blush on her face. The door swung open, revealing a toweled Ruby in the door frame.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Blake!"

Ruby fixed the towel wrapped around her chest to prevent it from falling, then looked up at the red-faced kitty. Her eyes narrowed and walked closer to Blake.

"What were you doing out here Blake?"

Panic shot through the faunus, she needed to think of something quick.

"U-Uhh.. I was waiting for you. I just.. sat here.."

"Why do you have a blush on your face then?"

Blake froze, realizing that she had been found out. Her cat ears perked up, and she searched for the words to say to her.

"Uhm, Well, Uhhm .."

Suddenly, the brunette climbed on the bed and sat in the faunus' lap, wrapping her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Ruby was looking down at the now even more flushed kitty with a wry smile.

"You weren't doing things without me were you..?"

Blake wanted to scream. That was the most attractive and sexist thing she's ever heard. She decided that she shouldn't hold it from Ruby any longer.

"Yes… I was.. I'm sorry Ruby.."

Ruby caressed one of the raven haired girl's cheek, smiling softly.

"Such a good kitten.. Telling the truth.."

Blake's ears twitched and she purred, leaning into the gentle caresses of Ruby's hand. The brunette let out a soft chuckle and went up to her ears, giving one of them a brief kiss. Blake's eyes widened and she tensed up, letting out a drawn out mewl. Ruby softly whispered into Blake's ear.

"You like when I touch your ears huh~?"

The faunus whimpered and pulled Ruby closer, burying her head in Ruby's neck. A murmured 'Yes' came from her. Ruby couldn't help but smile at her clingy companion, oh how she wanted to see what else she could do to her. But she would feel uncomfortable if Blake didn't completely want to do things with her, so she pulled her back and locked eyes with Blake.

"Blake, please don't feel like I'm forcing you to do this. I wanna make sure you're happy and you enjoy it. I think you're absolutely beautiful Blake.."

She softly caressed Blake's cheek.

"Do you really want this..?"

Blake felt like she was about to cry, no one had ever treated her with this much kindness and compassion. Sure all her friends in Team RWBY gave her more than enough care, but never before had it been this intimate. Not even Adam treated her this way, he never did. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Ruby.

"Yes Ruby.. Yes.. I love you so much.."

Ruby was a bit taken aback by the four letter L word, but maybe what she was feeling was love? Maybe the need to have Blake in her life with her and her in Blake's was love? She did feel quite strongly for the former White Fang member, so she hugged her back and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too kitten~"

A shudder came from the raven-haired girl, tugging on Ruby's towel that slowly slipped off her and landed around Ruby's thighs. Blake froze, remembering that Ruby was still very much naked. She blushed and hugged her tighter. Ruby just chuckled.

"Awww.. Now I get to take your clothes off~ It's only fair."

Blake nodded and leaned back from the brunette, suddenly being pushed down onto her back from the girl straddling her. Blake only blushed more, she forgot that Ruby was not exactly a pushover despite her small appearance. Ruby then attacked Blake's lips with hers, Blake's arms wrapped around her. Then Ruby broke this kiss, sending soft butterfly kisses from her chin, all the way down to her collarbone. Soft desperate whines came from the faunus, each kiss burning into her skin like fire. Ruby's hands snaked their way into Blake's shirt, gently raking her nails down Blake's sides. A shuddered mewl coming from her. Ruby then slowly started to remove Blake's shirt, the kitty trembling a bit as the piece of clothing came off. Her upper body now being exposed to the cool air of the room and a pair of hungry silver eyes. Ruby then began to nibble on Blake's abs, wanting Blake to beg for her to touch her where she was slowly needing her most. The faunus was trembling, she wanted this so much, but she was still scared of what could happen. She didn't want their relationship to end because she does something wrong or doesn't make Ruby feel good. The brunette then went down to the hem of her underwear, then a hand stopped her.

"Ruby.. wait a second.."

Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, looking up at the girl with concern.

"What's up..?"

Blake leaned up and hugged Ruby tightly.

"I'm.. scared Ruby.. I absolutely want to do this.. It's all I ever dreamed about.. But I'm still scared. What if I mess something up? What if you don't like my body.. What if-"

She was cut off with a soft kiss from the brunette, slowly drawing circles on Blake's back.

"Blake.. It's okay to be nervous. And I promise you that you will enjoy this if you truly want to do this with me. You're beautiful Blake.. I really want to do this with you too.. So don't be scared, I'll take good care of you kitty."

She planted a kiss on her cheek and held her close. Blake nuzzled into her neck and shifted into her lap. They kissed again as Ruby started to remove Blake's panties, she shivered but she knew that Ruby was never going to hurt her. Once the very obstructive piece of clothing was removed, the young leader softly started to caress her inner thigh. Blake was slowly losing her sanity, oh how she wanted her to touch her so badly. Ruby placed kisses on her collarbone and on the curves of her breasts, eliciting slight moans from the faunus. Blake held onto Ruby tighter as she continued to tease her. Ruby's fingers then ghosted over her womanhood, making the kitten shiver and hold onto her tighter.

"You okay Blake..?"

Ruby's voice was a caring whisper, making Blake smile at how much she cared.

"Perfectly fine.. Please just touch me.."

The scythe-wielder then went up to her cat ears and whispered;

"Anything for my sweet little kitty"

Ruby's hand then softly pressed against Blake's rosepetal. Blake's cat ears shot up and she let out a drawn out meow.

"Meerrrrrwwwww.."

The brunette smirked and used her other hand to go up to her cat ears, she gently started to run her fingers along the back of her ears. The faunus shivered and melted into Ruby's touch, a stray purr coming from the kitten.

"You're so cute when you purr.. Do it again~"

Ruby then took her thumb and index finger and softly rubbed Blake's cat ear with them. Blake felt like she was in heaven, all this well deserved attention to her ears were sorely needed. But she wanted Ruby somewhere else.

"Hnnn.. Rubyy.. Pleaseee.."

The begs coming her adorable partner was music to Ruby's ears, but she knew she couldn't keep Blake waiting much longer. Her fingers slowly sunk into her nether regions, a loud gasp coming from the faunus.

"A-Aah~! R-Ruby!"

Ruby stopped and gazed into Blake's eyes.

"What's wrong Blake..?"

Blake blushed heavily, her ears drooping a little.

"Your.. finger's.. i-inside me~.. Hnnn.."

The brunette chuckled at Blake's obvious statement.

"Well yeah~ Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Blake blushed even more, gripping onto Ruby's bare back. Ruby just smiled as she slowly started to move her finger inside the raven-haired girl. Blake moaned softly as the appendage traversed her insides, making her senses light up. She then decided to be a bit bold and tease Ruby a little. She took one of her hands and took one of Ruby's nipples in between her fingers, pulling on it slightly. Ruby's breath hitched, and accidentally pushed her finger in a little faster than normal. The faunus trembled and let out a long mewl, rolling the mound in her fingers.

"B-Blake..! They're..really sensitive.. Haaah.."

Ruby then started to move her finger faster into Blake, gasps and whimpers coming from the girl as she continued to tease Ruby. She couldn't control herself and sunk her teeth into Ruby's neck. She wanted to claim her, make Ruby her own. Blake knew this was the more animalistic side of her, but she didn't care, all she wanted was Ruby. The scythe-wielder let out a loud gasp of Blake's name when she felt her teeth sink into her supple skin.

"A-Aah~! Blakeeee!"

Blake went up to her ear and whispered, her voice dripping with lust.

"Put another in.. please.."

Ruby let out a moan at her sudden aggressiveness, and started to thrust two fingers inside of the faunus. Blake mewled her partner's name, her mouth finding it's place back on Ruby's neck. She wanted to act like she was in charge, but Ruby was just too good for her, she could felt her climax slowly approaching.

"R-Rubbyy.. I'm..getting reallllyy close~"

The brunette then held her close, quickening her thrusts into her.

"Come for me Blake.. Come for me kitten.."

Blake then bit onto her neck a bit hard as she climaxed. All of her fluids going over Ruby's legs and fingers, along with a loud growl from the faunus that slowly turned into a purr. Blake felt herself come down from cloud nine as she let go of Ruby's shoulder with her teeth, noticing a lot of teeth marks in her partner's skin.

"Oh.. Ruby I'm so sorry! Did it hurt? Are you okay? I knew something bad would hap-"

"Blake calm down~ It's okay! It didn't hurt that much.. It actually felt pretty good in the moment.. And I don't mind if it's your marks~"

Blake blushed at Ruby's extremely attractive statement, melting into Ruby's firm grip. They both fell over on the bed, exchanging sloppy kisses with each other and whispering how much they love each other. Soon enough they both drifted to sleep. Blake was going to have that talk with Ruby some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to come out. So much stuff was going on in my life and Life Is Strange S2 E2 came out so I played that. Thank you so much for being patient and I'm sorry if this chapter's bad. I'll try my hardest to be more consistent with my uploads. Love you guys!


	3. Freezer Section Antics

A gentle kiss on Blake’s cheek slowly pulled the faunus from her sleep, opening her eyes to pools of deep silver. She smiled and briefly kissed her partner’s lips. Ruby happily kissed back and intertwined her legs with Blake’s slender ones. 

“Good Morning Ruby.”

Blake’s arms somehow found their way around Ruby’s neck, pulling her as close as she could while still looking into Ruby’s beautiful eyes.

“Morning Kitty~”

A blush formed on the faunus’ face, she still wasn’t used to her pet name. But if Ruby could tease her like that, so can she. 

“I wouldn’t think of ever leaving you mistress..” Blake bit her lower lip, one of her hands running down Ruby’s back to her rear, creating goosebumps on the brunette’s back in the process.

“After all.. I am your faithful kitten that will do anything you ask it to~”

Blake tried her hardest to sound seductive, and apparently it worked. Ruby’s face got as red as her namesake, pulling Blake closer to her to hide in her neck. Ruby struggled to get her words out. “I-If you say more stuff like that.. I think I might go crazy Blake..”

A sly chuckle came from the raven haired girl. As much as she wanted to let Ruby have her way with her, she had other plans for today. Blake pulled Ruby from her neck. “That sounds very appealing Ruby, but I was planning on making you breakfast today.”

Blake could swear she could see a wagging tail on Ruby by the way her eyes lit up and the huge dumb smile on her face. 

“Really??”

The faunus started to wonder if this girl could be any more childish, but she absolutely adored it. Because it was Ruby. In her opinion, Ruby is perfect in everyway. Blake gave off a smile and nodded, causing a tight bear hug to be upon her from the excited girl.

“Aaah~! You have no idea how happy I am right now! Okay. I want..”

Ruby then began to raffle off food items she wanted to eat, Blake made mental notes for each one. She wasn’t surprised by the sheer amount of sugary items that she wanted, especially chocolate chip waffles. Although very appetizing, she would have to make those from scratch. Once Ruby was done, Blake sat up in the bed. She didn’t mind that she was still nude from the night before, Ruby made her feel safe. Ruby could protect her no matter what. 

“I’ll have to go to the supermarket for some of those things.. Is that okay?”

Ruby nodded, a smile still present on her face. 

“Okay, Is it okay if I borrow some clothes?”

“Sure Blake! Take whatever’s in my closet~”

~♥~

Blake was walking through the supermarket, wearing a black t-shirt with a rose decal in the top left, some skinny jeans, and a pair of black hightops Ruby had that somehow fit her nicely. She couldn’t put into words how good it felt to wear her clothes. Her scent was everywhere around her, filling her nostrils with nothing but Ruby. She couldn’t count how many times she just stopped to smell her clothes. This was most likely the best shopping trip Blake has ever had. 

“Blake Belladonna!”

The faunus’ ears perked up at the sound. She whipped her head around to see none other than Weiss Schnee. She was wearing a White coat with a fur hood, a dark blue skirt with light blue accents, and white heels accompanied by light blue leggings. Weiss approached Blake quite forcefully, stopping her march in front of her. Weiss pointed at the slightly surprised faunus.

“It’s freezing in here, why don’t you have a jacket on!”

The expression on Blake’s face turned from startled to confused very quickly. She relaxed her tender muscles from the sudden surprise from Weiss, and gave her a confused look.

“The Ice Queen.. gets cold..?”

Blake couldn’t help but chuckle, it was hysterical! The coldest person she knew, actually gets cold. Weiss blushed a little and turned her gaze away from her, a huff coming from the silver-haired girl. 

“W-Whatever!”

Turning back to her, Weiss regained her composure and spoke. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Blake started to question if she should tell her exactly why or just give her a vague answer. She didn’t completely know if Weiss would take it badly. She already knows about her and Ruby, but how would she react to knowing she spent the night at her house? 

And other stuff.. I still can’t believe last night was real..

Blake lost herself in her thoughts, thinking up scenarios of her and Ruby making out on the couch, taking all of Ruby’s clothes off, going to touch her—

“Hello! Blake!”

The faunus got ripped from her thoughts, suddenly remembering that the heiress was still there.

“Oh! I’m just.. shopping for some breakfast food, what else do you do at a supermarket?”

Weiss turned up her nose at the obvious answer, then she went to the side of the taller girl, remembering to stand properly and orderly.

“Well Mrs. Belladonna, I shall accompany you.”

Blake chuckled at how hard she was trying to be prim and proper. Then the two girls started to shop together.

~♥~

The freezer section was a tad cold, but Blake could handle it. She was looking for some Ice Cream that Ruby asked for. It wasn’t particularly for breakfast (Brunch at this point) but Blake didn’t mind it. While looking inside one of the freezers, heels slowly stop clicking behind her. She came out of the freezer to an heiress staring at her feet. Blake’s cat ears drooped a little in concern.

“Uhm, Weiss are you—“

“Ruby has feelings for me.. not you..”

Blake felt her heart sink into her stomach.

Oh no. She Has been taking it badly..

Blake had no idea she would act like this, especially when Ruby told her beforehand. She wouldn’t be lying if she wasn’t a tad jealous of Weiss too, but she was her friend. She knew she had to diffuse this situation without it ending in a fight.

“Weiss I—“

“I’m not an idiot Blake.. I knew that shirt was Ruby’s..I knew she told me she had feelings for you.. and I wanted to accept them and her feelings.. but every fiber in my being was just screaming at me to keep her for myself.. Blake, you’re my friend.. and I don’t hate you.. but, Nnn-What’s wrong with me?”

Blake could easily tell that Weiss was on the verge of tears, her arms were shaking a little and her voice was becoming strained. She had no idea she wanted so much for Ruby to be happy. 

Then it all clicked.

Blake understood completely what she was going through. She walked towards the trembling girl and gingerly grasped her hand. The heiress tensed up at the sudden contact.

“Weiss.. you care about her so much.. all you want is for her to be happy. Right?”

The smaller girl nodded a bit and softly held Blake’s hand.

“I want her to be happy too Weiss.. I want nothing more than for her to be happy.”

Blake has had so much experience with this type of situation. When she was with Adam, she actually thought she loved him and always tried to make him happy. It took her way too long to find out that she needed to get away from him. But screw him, he doesn’t matter anymore. The faunus’ free hand went to caress Weiss’ face, the heiress flinched a little at the touch. Blake tilted her face up to hers, a little surprised at the fact that her bright blue eyes had tears in the corners of them. If she wanted to hug Weiss at anytime, now would be that. She looked so beautiful, she didn’t know how she thought this but upon seeing her tear filled eyes, she lost all sense. 

She’s never opened up this much to me before.. 

Weiss had closed her eyes while staring into them due to embarrassment, but she then felt something touch her nose. She opened her eyes to amber pools very close to hers, a large blush covering the heiress’ face.

“Weiss.. can I try something weird?”

Blake’s whisper sent shivers up her spine, she knew what was coming and she knew she should stop her.. but she didn’t want to stop. Blake leaned forward just a bit and softly kissed the heiress. Pangs of emotion shot through the silver-haired girl. Her lips felt so soft, and she loved how close she was to her. But it felt wrong and she felt she was betraying Ruby, she still didn’t pull away. Weiss leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck. Blake decided to do something more with her hands, going to hug Weiss’ waist. The faunus started to softly run her hands along the heiress’s back, soft moans muffled by the kiss came from her. Weiss wanted nothing but to continue kissing this beautiful faunus, but she had to talk about this. She slowly pulled away from the kiss, a soft smack emanating from the separation of their lips. Weiss’ arms went down to Blake’s shirt and gently tugged at the edge of them. 

“W-What was that..?”

The heiress’ voice was barely a whisper, she needed to know what this made them. Blake’s hand went to where Weiss’s was, and grasped it. The rapier-wielder smiled a bit at the hand holding. 

“Well.. By the way I see this.. If Ruby can share you with me.. Why can’t I share you with her?”

Weiss’ face heated up at the mere thought of being in that kind of relationship with both her and Ruby. But she had to know, “Isn’t that.. Wrong though? Aren’t you supposed to have one partner..? It just.. Doesn’t feel right..”

The faunus wrapped the smaller girl into a hug, gently running her fingers though Weiss’ off-centered bun tail. Weiss hesitantly hugged back, still contemplating that whole event.

“Weiss.. Do you like me..? I know your family has a distaste for faunus.. But do you actually like me in that way..?”

She wanted to say ‘Yes!’ at that very moment, though Ruby was still in the equation. Ruby was her first crush and somehow eventually fell for Blake as well. All her life, she thought that she was meant to be married to some rich douchebag that would treat her like trash for the good of the company. Ever since she left for beacon to become a huntress, that entire mindset changed. Ruby, Blake, and Yang, all made her come to realize that there is more to life. That there’s more than just an arranged marriage just to satisfy your father’s wishes. Maybe.. Maybe this could work. Maybe she could learn to share both Ruby and Blake. Weiss pulled herself out of Blake’s chest, looking up at the faunus. Blake looked down at her with glistening amber eyes and a caring smile on her face, which was extremely rare. Then Weiss kissed her. It was only for a moment but Blake could read all the emotions behind that gesture. 

“I-I...I want to give this a shot.. I hope you can be patient with me..”

Blake went to kiss the heiress on her cheek, “Of course Princess.”

Weiss’ cheeks puffed at the pet name. She wanted to look away and call her stupid or something, but she calmed down and looked into her eyes. “Only you and Ruby can call me that.. D-Don’t get to cocky with it though!”

Blake couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re so cute.. Princess”

Weiss blushed out of both frustration and embarrassment. 

“You’d better stop before... I-I make those lips stop moving!”

Blake’s eyes lit up a bit at the remark. 

“Oh really~? Are you willing to bet on that?”

“Jeez.. You’re almost as doltish as Ruby..”

The faunus laughed, hugging the heiress tightly for a second before letting go of her. 

“Cmon, Ruby’s still waiting for her breakfast. She’ll be excited to see you there too.”

Weiss’ eyes widened. 

“U-Uhm.. Are you sure about this..?”

“If you said no I’d just drag you there.”

“Who are you Yang??”

Both of the girls shared a laugh at the jokes they made. Then they both started to walk out of the freezer section, mind set on getting to Ruby and telling her the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: LOOK I’M NOT DEAD. I just got so extremely busy that I almost didn’t have time to write this. But I did! I hope you guys are liking this so far. I’m trying my absolute hardest to make this the best story I've ever written so far. I hope you guys had a happy Halloween! And as always remember to favorite and leave a review! I always read them. Love you~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. So much stuff came up and I got busy. Expect more of this!


End file.
